


Claimant

by Wingstar102



Series: Werewolf AU [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Prequel, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all got started...</p>
<p>Prequel to <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/505274/chapters/888636">Rules</a></b> and an entry for the How Did That Happen Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimant

~~~  
  
Tim happily tossed his keys up into the air and caught them before carelessly throwing them onto the kitchen counter, the clinking metal not bothering his heightened hearing like it sometimes did. Next, he pulled his sidearm off his belt and tucked it into the gun safe built into one of the kitchen drawers, satisfied with his day. Very satisfied, if he wanted to be honest with himself.  
  
Ever since his strong, confident, unreachable, Alpha mate walked into his life almost two years ago to investigate a murder in his little corner of Norfolk, McGee had been joyfully pulling his Boss’ tail, both literally and figuratively speaking. And yeah, sometimes Special Agent Gibbs would get annoyed with him for being a little too exuberant, but what did the Alpha expect? That Tim would simply slink away in defeat, tail between his legs, the first time he was told that they couldn’t be mates because of Gibbs’ stupid rule about dating? Nobody said anything about mates dating. Especially when it was so uncommon for a shifter to find their predestined mate, which was not something that he was willing to pass up simply because his mate was being contrary.  
  
Annoyed with his stubborn mate’s rule, he decided to do what he did best; work around it. Knowing that Gibbs would sniff out any blatant attempt to seduce him, not that Tim was very good at luring anyone to his bed saddled as he was with his damnable shyness and geeky ways, he started small. The first few months he concentrated on earning Gibbs’ trust and respect with his work ethic and growing skills as an investigator. Once that was accomplished, he then strived to become his friend, which was by far the longest and hardest part. Neither opened up to people easily, Tim because he’d been burned by a great many beings, human and not; Gibbs for reasons that McGee still didn’t know. But successful he was.  
  
They weren’t best friends - yet - but he had celebrated the victory by implementing the next part of his plan: enticing his mate.  
  
Relying on his wolf instincts to guide him, instincts that he’d been suppressing ruthlessly so as not to spook his Alpha into retreating, he again started small. First it was barely touching their shoulders or hands together, leaving his scent as often as possible. Or not-so-subtly stepping closer to Gibbs any time someone came too close. It was easier when their pack-team went on runs together. The wolf inside, while not in full control, was a lot harder to fight and thus made Gibbs more receptive to his subtle advances. He stopped short of pissing on his mate’s things, but playing and nipping and rubbing were on the table, which he did a lot of. Gibbs wasn’t so aloof then, returning the gestures eagerly, giving McGee hope that he was gaining ground on the matter.  
  
Confirmation that he actually was beginning to sway him to what he wanted came earlier today. Some rookie Agent had bumped into him in the bullpen, eager and showing him some hero-worship, practically oozing into his space, in full view of Gibbs. While the situation was innocent enough, Gibbs had stomped over to them and barked at the Agent with enough venom to burn the air, glaring until the man ran. Tim just stood there, stunned beyond words, watching his mate saunter back to his desk and muttering about people poaching. The overly possessive display left him with a smile that carried him for the rest of the shift. But Tim also never wasted an opportunity, and he definitely wasn’t going to play fair with his and his Alpha’s happiness on the line. Just as they were leaving Headquarters for home, he mentioned to Gibbs that he might go find out what the rookie was going to talk to him about. It was a little lie Tim was sure his Alpha would catch, but he look he received was nothing except speechless jealousy.  
  
At the moment though all he wanted was to soak in a hot bath and then curl up and write some, maybe play a little online. Despite being elated, and contrary to what he told Gibbs, he had simply planned to relax for the evening.  
  
He hadn’t even taken a couple of steps further into his apartment as he took off his sport jacket when someone knocked on this door. Tim groaned, slightly irritated. Knowing his luck, it was DiNozzo. Damn cougar-shifter had the appallingly bad tendency to stick his nose into everything, and he was sure to have heard about Boss’ overreaction earlier in the day, no doubt wanting to find out what it was about. Worst gossip Tim knew, even if he was pack and a friend, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to let Tony in on the situation yet. The knocking came again, louder. No help for it, he would just have to shuffle him out as quickly as possible before relaxing.  
  
It didn’t even dawn on him to check for certain who was on the other side of the front door until it was already halfway open and the scent of pine and sawdust floated past his nose, the smell faintly underlined with gun oil and whiskey and cotton and wolf. Gibbs gently brushed by him and into the apartment without a word, a scowl on his face and more than a touch of jealousy in his sharp blue eyes, his restraint visibly being held onto by a thread. Tim shut the door warily, knowing his evening was now shot and a little nervous that his mate hadn’t said anything in greeting. Turning after a second, he caught Gibbs giving him a slow, blatant, lustful once-over and taking his time about it, still without a word spoken to why he was at Tim’s place. Internally giddy from being checked out by his Alpha but wanting to play it a little cool, Tim cleared his throat and went for an innocent question. “What can I do for you Boss?”  
  
Gibbs shook his head as if to clear it and met his eyes. “You win.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You. Win.” Both words were growled at him right as Gibbs grabbed his arm, pulling hard enough that Tim smashed into his mate’s torso hard. “You’re driving me insane. Touching me all the time, smiling at me, teasing.” Slowly, Tim was backed up until his ass bumped into the short wall separating his small kitchen and the living room, a soft rumble erupting from Gibbs’ chest and filling the scant amount of space between them along with the first faint scent of lust. “Been watching you unknowingly flirt with everyone around you, hoping you would find someone else since I don’t want you stuck with me, but something about that probie today made me rethink letting you go.”  
  
Staring at his mate, shocked, McGee still felt the beginnings of joy course through him. Who knew a little thing like someone’s blatant interest would force Gibbs to act? “You were really that jealous of a star-struck newbie?” Laughing quietly at the sour scowl again settling his mate’s face, he gently cupped a weathered cheek.  “I’m yours, whether you want me to be or not. Nothing can change that, and nothing will.”  
  
The scowl slowly disappeared from Gibbs’ face, eyes taking on a inner glow and the heavy scent of arousal started pouring off him in waves. “You’re right, so here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to stop   
talking for now and I’m gonna make you mine. Then we’ll finish sorting things out, followed by more love-making. Sound like a plan?”  
  
Giving his Alpha a bright, and unknowingly sexy, smile, he gestured toward his bedroom. “Perfect. My bed--”   
  
“No.” Gibbs stalled him from moving by grabbing the top of the wall behind Tim with hands on either side. Leaning forward, he skimmed his nose along the side of Tim’s throat, inhaling deeply. “Here. Now.”  
  
McGee shuddered at the blatant intent behind those words and swallowed before tilting his neck to the side in invitation. He’d give Gibbs whatever he wanted, wherever he wanted it. “Yes…”  
  
His easy submission was clearly appreciated as his mate let out a long breath of air and the tension left his shoulders. A hand hooked behind his neck before soft lips and wet tongue found McGee’s pulse point just beneath his jaw. His body arched against Gibbs’ as the Alpha pressed in closer. Tim’s hands were a bit shaky as they slid beneath the fabric of the other wolf’s shirt, sliding eagerly over hot, muscular flesh.   
  
Gibbs snaked his other hand between their bodies to unfasten McGee’s jeans, brushing gently over the clothed organ within, almost growling in frustration at encountering a barrier as thin as boxers keeping him from his mate. Instead of voicing the sound, Gibbs pulled his hand out of Tim’s pants and simply pulled him out of his clothes, shredding a great deal of it in his haste. The grey polo shirt wasn’t worth salvaging and neither were the pants or underwear.  
  
Gibbs didn’t care. He was too interested in the beautiful, creamy skin, the long legs, the rapidly hardening cock, the slight pooch at his mate’s belly. Strong arms, elegant hands and throat, boyish face, full lips, sparkling green eyes. For a second, looking at all the handsomeness of Tim’s naked body, he didn’t know where to start, then the rich and quiet chuckle brought him back, as did the hands quickly pulling at his own clothes.  
  
Snapping into action, the Alpha unbuttoned his shirt after pulling a small bottle of lube out of his pants pocket and set it on the dividing wall while McGee dealt with his pants, buttons flying everywhere in their rush to get Gibbs undressed enough to carry on with the best part. Finally getting impatient, he abandoned the effort, leaving his shirt gaping open, not bothering to remove it completely when he stepped out of jeans. He snatched the lube back up. “Turn around.”  
  
Tim flashed a lusty smile. “Yes Alpha.”  
  
Gently touching his mate’s arm before he could actually turn, Gibbs’ desire dampened a little. “Tim, I’m not your Alpha here. You can call me Jethro.”  
  
That got him a shy smile and a hard kiss from Tim before Tim turned and latched onto the top of the wall with a solid grip, putting the gorgeous ass and back on display. “My mate, we can talk about titles and names later, we have other matters to deal with first.”  
  
A delighted grin settled on Gibbs’ lips because of his mate’s saucy words. Tim didn’t let that part of his personality shine through often enough in his opinion, but Tim was right.  
  
Flicking the lube open and slathering fingers and hard shaft only took a matter of seconds. It took a couple of minutes to work his mate open enough, but pushing his thick fingers in Tim was an activity to enjoy, even if he didn’t dawdle. There was always later to take the time he needed to shower Tim with hours of foreplay. Now was about securing their claim as mates.  
  
With that in mind, Gibbs carefully guided his shaft into his mate, groaning in pleasure at the clingy and slick heat that surrounded his cock.  
  
For a moment he stopped, taking the time to imprint the entire experience to memory. Not just the sight of his mate either. He could taste heaviness of Tim’s pheromones permeating the air around them, overlaying his own; the feel of soft skin becoming damp with sweat and the sturdiness of bone and muscle under his large hands; hearing the soft, gasping pants tumbling from Tim’s full lips, a sub vocal keening accompanying each breath. The best part, in his opinion, was the subtle twisting of his heart, mind and soul beginning to attune to Tim‘s. It wasn’t something he’d ever felt before, and damn if it wasn’t a humbling feeling.  
  
“Jethro…” Tim’s husky tenor jerked him back into focus and the minute swaying of Tim luscious hips got him moving in long, deep stokes. With each thrust in, Gibbs changed the angle slightly, looking for the sweet spot that he’d purposefully neglected to find while stretching Tim. He knew he found it a few seconds later, because Tim threw his head back with a sharp gasp his hole clamping down hard on the Alpha’s cock.   
  
From there both were in a frenzy of motion. With one hand, Gibbs maintained a vise-grip on Tim’s waist and with the other, he trailed it up to loosely cup the front of his mate’s creamy throat, using the barest amount of pressure to coax Tim to stand up straight. Tim came up willingly for him and pressed his shoulders into Gibbs‘ chest without either man breaking rhythm, arching his back a little so that Gibbs had easy access to his neck and latched onto his forearms hard enough to leave dents.  
  
Gibbs felt the need overtake him fast. It less than a split second, his wolf took over, every sense intensifying, focused solely on his mate. Gums aching from his canines elongating and sharpening, his breath ghosted across the large muscle laying between neck and shoulder, then, as gentle as he could make himself be, the Alpha eased his eyeteeth through the skin.  
  
Tim groaned in ecstasy, wallowing in the sensation of teeth sinking into his flesh, of being a willing captive pinned in place with calloused hands and the tough body jackhammering into him. Suddenly, just as Tim was about to reach his climax, his mate bit down much harder and at the same time began nailing his prostate relentlessly. His grip on reality unraveled in an instant, pain and pleasure twisting him around so fast as he came that he couldn’t really process. The only thing that registered in Tim’s euphoric haze was Gibbs growling triumphantly around the flesh in his mouth and the scorching hot seed filling him up.  
  
And really, Tim couldn’t think of a better way to kick off a mating.  
  
~~~  
  
End.


End file.
